Realizations
by laura think alot
Summary: Harry realizes that he can not survive the fight against Voldermort without Ginny and he also learns something new about his Aunt. Rated M for possible later chapters
1. You Know What You Have to Do

I don't own Harry Potter or any of the Characters. This is a revisesd version thanks to the people who reviewed and said I needed to check my grammar.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry was known to most people as "the boy who lived" or "the chosen one". He hated that part almost as much as he hated having to grow up with his Muggle Aunt and Uncle the Dursleys. He actually didn't find out that he was a wizard until he was eleven because supposedly the Dursleys thought the would be able to keep Harry from where he truly belonged. Which was the magical world. Thank goodness Professor Dumbledore thought that Harry's Aunt and Uncle would not let him go easily. So Dumbledore decided it was time for him to take action, he sent Hagrid the game keeper at Hogwarts to get Harry from that rock that Vernon Dursley had taken his family, including Harry, because he thought that would keep Harry from being able to go to Hogwarts. It had been seven years since then.

Harry still cant believe what has happened in the last seven years. But in the middle of his thoughts he was brought back to reality by one of his best friends Hermione Granger. Hermione has stood by him through some of the hardest times. Like seeing Sirius Black, his godfather die, then she was there for him at Dumbledore's funeral. But then he thought she wasn't the only one who had been there for him. How could he have even thought about forgetting about Ginny who had been there from the beginning he was just to blind to see. They had gone out for several months last year but after Dumbledore's death he ended it with her because he didn't want to take the chance of something happening to her also. Voldermort had always seemed to go after the people he cared about the most first his parents, then Sirius, then Dumbledore, but also used Ginny before and that was just because they were friends. He could only imagine what type of things he would do if he had known they were together.

"Harry, are you okay?" Hermione asked shacking him back to reality yet again.

"Yea just thinking, hey do you..." looking to make sure Ron wasn't in the room, "do you think I made the right choice ending it with Ginny just because of Voldermort."

"Do you really want my honest opinion or the 'yes Harry I think you did the right thing'" Hermione knew what answer he wanted but wanted to make sure she was right. Because honestly she didn't think he the right choice.

"I know I am probably be sorry for saying this but I want your honest opinion." Harry said

"Well I think you really made the wrong choice you know that me and Ron will always be there for you but there is also something else you are going to need when you go up against You-Know-.. Voldermort" she finally said after seeing the look on Harry's face he got tired of people being scared to say his name. "When i say love i don't mean the kind that you get from like Mrs. Weasley or anyone else but the kind of love from someone who would ultimately do anything for you if the time came. The kind of love that ... Ginny has for you. I mean have you seen the way that she has been acting since we got to the Burrow. Your lucky that not all her brother's are here or you would be killed more painfully then you could ever imagine."

"Well what do you think i should do i mean if anything happened to her i don't think i would be able to live with the pain."

"I think you know what you should do Ginny is a big girl and can take care of herself but there is something that you need to remember Ginny has been there for you when you needed her. you just didn't realize why and she will continue being there for you but tell her how you fill you owe her that much then i think everything well work out for its self." Hermione said patting him on the shoulder and giving him a smile.

Harry knew that she was right but he really was scared what if something did really happen to her but the more he thought he knew he would not be able to just forget her.

_Why does Hermione always have to be right._ He thought to himself. Just then he realized Hermione was still looking at him.

"You know you might want to tell Ron that you love him before we leave just in case you don't get the chance to later. Don't look at me like that you know what i am talking about know go. I have something i have to go do." Harry got up and walked away then when he got to the door way of Ron and his room. Then turned and looked at Hermione "thanks Hermione for always sending me in the right direction."

She was still confused about what happened. All she could do was smile.

Harry was looking for Ginny and when he didn't see her any were in the house he figured that she might be out back in the garden. He was walking toward the garden when he realized that Lupin was sitting in the kitchen with this look on this face like something was seriously wrong. of course he automatically thought there was something wrong with Ginny. He decided he would just ask him

"Lupin what is the matter you look like there is something serious wrong." he said trying to hide the worry in his voice.

"Well Harry there is something I need to tell you but I don't think you will believe me when I tell you" Lupin said the look on his face not changing

"What is it Lupin please tell me it doesn't have to do with Ginny please." he said unable to hide his concern any longer.

"What no no it doesn't have anything to do with Miss Weasley. actually it has to do with your aunt." Lupin said

"What about my aunt" he asked not sure where this was going.

"Well she used to be a witch, actually almost as talented as your mom, I know that it might be hard to believe that the Petunia Dursley that you grew up knowing used to be, well still a witch. She is a couple years older then your mom and was the first one to go to Hogwarts out of her and Lily. She was well actually really like your mom. I have know your Mom and Aunt since before Hogwarts and I have always wondered what happened to Petunia Evans, then we went there to get you and I cant believe that the sweet caring Petunia Evans I knew has turned out like that. I think that she is trying to hard to forget where she came from, and part of me believes that happened after the death of your mom and dad. But the thing I can not get is why in damn hell she married that 'great prune' of an uncle of yours like Hagrid would say. How does he treat her Harry?" Lupin said

"Well he is always pushing her around emotionally and I cant say that Dudley is any different the Dursley men think they are superior then anyone else and at times I feel sorry for my aunt but then she goes and treats me like my uncle does and I don't feel sorry for her anymore" Harry said still half shocked about what Lupin was telling him.

"Well Harry I think Petunia is scared of upsetting her husband. She was always one to be worried about the way others thought about her. But I think I can do some good know I will talk to you later okay. Oh by the way Harry Ginny is out in the barn but I think you knew that." Lupin said smiling. Then he left.

Harry still being half shocked about the news he had received, went out to the barn looking for Ginny. He saw her there looking out into the fast fields that were behind the Weasley's house.

She knew he was standing there looking at her. She wasn't sure what he thought he was doing. She just stood there ignoring him. She was still mad at how much of a git he had been. She was a big girl she didn't need him looking over her if they were in a battle. She has fought beside him several times before and came out just find every time maybe a couple scratches but that was it. Why didn't he seem to understand that she just wanted to be there because she would not be able to live with the fact that he was out there battling evil and looking for Horcruxs. Yea she knew what their plan was even though Harry didn't know she knew. Oh god he is coming over here why can't I just stay mad at him. Maybe it was those green eyes of his, they are so bright like emerald gems, oh and that hair that always looks so messy you just want to run your fingers through it and try to straighten it out. And she can't deny that Quidditch did help his body out a bit . She suddenly heard her name. Turning she saw that Harry was right in front of her like so many times before.

"Harry..." she said trying to look away but was unable to because Harry had but his hand on her cheek and all she wanted was to be with him. What she wouldn't do.

"Shh Ginny let me talk. I am sorry... for the pain I have put you through. I thought it was for the best then I realized that I no longer had my mind on the Horcruxs. It was on a red head who had stolen my heart. I don't think having her on my mind all the time would do me any good because I will forget what I was out to do and only think about her." Harry said not sure yet if he was doing the right thing.

"Harry what in the world are you talking about." She said with a confused look on her face what was he trying to do.

"Ginny I realized you were right you are a big girl and you can take care of yourself. I miss you. I love you. I want to always be with you and I want you with me when I go through this. Plus it would make me feel a lot better if I was able to physically know where and how you were and not worry while I am away from you." He said. He had said it so fast that he needed to catch his breathe.

Ginny was not sure what to say but she knew that there was something that she had been dying to do since left her side. She put her arms around his neck and slightly pushed his head towards hers Harry seemed to catch on to what she was doing and all he did was smile. When he got close enough she but her lips softly on his planning on teasing him a little bit for all the pain he caused. But then she realized how much she longed for his lips and pushed a little bit harder. She realized that Harry was indeed returning her want and it made her feel all warm inside with the fact that she was sure it would be like this for a while and she knew she had never been happier

"Ginny...Harry... WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE!" A voice said

They broke their wonderful kiss and looked up to see who it was. But it wasn't to much of a surprise.

"Ron.. um we have something to tell you. I apologized to Ginny because I realized how much of an ass I had been. She agreed then accepted my apology and know we are back together and I have no intention of ever ever leaving your sister again." Harry said with a little bit of a scared voice. He knew exactly how Ron could be.

"Oh thats all okay but you know me mate if you ever hurt my sis again you are going to die. Know if you don't mind I need you out of the barn know there is something I have to do."He said not telling what it was


	2. Ron and Hermione

Hey everyone I am here to give you chapter 2 I hope my grammar is a little better then it was in the last chapter, sorry about that. Please remember I do not own Harry Potter.

Harry looked curiosly at Ginny. He knew at that moment that they were both wondering the same thing

_What the hell is Ron up to that he needed the entire barn. _Harry thought to himself still unaware that Ginny had been looking at him.

"I have seen that look before. Let me guess, you are wondering what Ron is up to. I am wondering the same thing." Ginny said looking at him.

"Yea, I mean I have known Ron for seven years know and not once has he really kept anything from me. I mean look at all the stuff we have been through. I wonder.." Harry said looking toward the Burrow.

"Harry, you wonder what?" Ginny asked with a confused look on her face.

"Okay, well before I came to talk to you I was talking to Hermione because I was really confused about what I wanted to do. I really didn't want to risk you getting hurt, but anyways that is beside the point. We were talking, and she told me I needed to tell you how I felt. Well I sat there thinking then I looked up at her and told her that she needed to tell Ron that she loved him in case she didn't get another chance. All I did was get up and say thanks. You should have seen the look on her face. Out of all the years I have known Hermione I don't think I have ever seen her speechless and she was." Harry finished while trying not to laugh.

"Well I think I know what we should do. Lets go into the house and see how Hermione is reacting. I am sure she would be really flushed you know. She isn't that good at hiding things." Ginny suggested.

They went into the house to see Hermione and to their surprised she didn't look any different. Harry and Ginny just looked at each other.

"I think you should go talk to her say you heard about our talk this morning and see what you can get out of her. Okay. I will go talk to Ron maybe he didn't say anything with you being around. You know with you being his sister and all." Harry said.

"Hey what is that suppose to mean that just because I am his sister he can't tell me anything!" Ginny said with that look on her face like she was going to pull out her wand and Bat-Bogey Hex him tell she started school again.

"No, no that is really not what I mean. If the guy of your dreams just said he felt the same way about you, would Ron really be the first person you would run to?" He asked kind of nervous that him explaining only made it worst.

"Well, Harry Potter I suppose you have won. You have made a good point but then again, my brother did see me kiss my dream guy right in front of him. So I will go talk to Hermione. Let's say that I will meet you in my room in an hour." Ginny said as she held Harry tighter, half worried that this was just a dream and that Harry really wasn't with her again.

Ginny was brought back from her doubts by the soft touch of Harry's hand on her cheek. She looked up at him and realized that she wasn't dreaming, he really was there with her.

_I am never going to let him go whether he likes it or not he is not leaving me. _She thought to herself

"I love you." Harry said to Ginny

"I love you too Harry" Ginny said looking up at Harry. "Can you make me a promise?"

"If I can, what is it?" Harry said looking at her just a bit worried, but part of him knew what was coming. "Ginny I promise I will do all that I can to not have to leave you again."

"How did you know what I was going to ask?" Ginny said shocked that she didn't have to say that.

Right as Harry was going to answer her they realized that Hermione had gone outside. They looked at each other and almost automatically, they decided to go and get the invisible cloak.

After they got the invisible cloak they headed out towards the barn. When they arrived at the barn they saw what Ron was talking about when he said that he needed the entire barn. They looked around and saw that Ron had used his wand to put, what looked like Christmas lights, all around the rectangular barn. The walls had been changed to were it looked like they were in a cafe in the outskirts of Paris. Ran had taken every detail into consideration. It was weird for Ginny and Harry to see this considering the fact that it was Ginny brother and usually has no idea what to do around Hermione. When Hermione got to the barn they saw that in fact she was really red.

"You I think this is one time we do not want to be here. We have no idea what is going to happen , and I am sorry but to actually see this in person is wrong. I mean that is my brother and my best friend. Can we please go?" Ginny said with a look of plea on her face.

"Fine we can go because I also have to say that is really wrong but for me it is my two best friends. We just have to make sure we are quite when we leave." He said taking her hand in his and holding her close to him under the invisible cloak.

Ginny looked up at him wanting to kiss him so bad. She went to go to his lips and gently rubbed them against them. Harry let out a sigh and was like "Not here Ginny wait until we get outside okay." He looked at her with this look 'Why can't it just be us'. They walk to the door and while Hermione and Ron where in the middle of looked like the most passionate kiss ever they quitely opened the barn door and left.

When they got outside Harry took off the invisible cloak and just looked at Ginny. He knew what he wanted to do but he was not going to do it here at the Burrow where Mrs. Weasley could walk out at any minute and find them. But the one thing he did do was return the passionate kiss that Ginny had given him in the barn. He was so happy at that moment. They just stood there for what seemed like forever holding each other in their arms.


	3. announcments

I do not Harry Potter that would be J.K Rowling

Ron had seen the door open and close out of the corner of his eye and knew exactly who it was, but for some reason it didn't bother Ron that his sister and her boyfriend had been watching them. The more he began to think about it he knew that he would have eventually told Harry his self. He also figured that it was Harry who said they should leave, he knew Ginny to well to believe that she would leave during something like this. Ron decided to push these thoughts from his head, because right know all he was going to focus on was Hermione. It had taken him so long to tell her that he was not going to act like he was a git know. Though he knew he would be anyway because it was one of those things he couldn't help.

"Thanks for coming Hermione." He said not sure what to do.

"No problem, I think it is going to be worth while if you decided to kiss me." She said with a slight blush.

"Well I thought that know would be a good time to tell you... tell you.."He said, then he started to have difficulties talking.

"Tell me what Ron. Well if you are having difficulties saying it breathe for a minute and let me talk because I have some things I need to say." Hermione said hoping that it didn't sound like she was scared.

"Okay you go ahead, you seem more prepared then I am." Ron said grateful for the moment to set his mind back on track, which was proving to be difficult because he was to focused on how beautiful she looked with the lights shining on her hair. It made her look like an angel.

"Well Ronald, I think it is time that I tell you that I have been keeping a secret from you since third year. I have... feelings for you." She said with a look on her face like she was trying not to cry and a look like she was trying to be intimidating.

"You have feeling for me, what does that mean. Does it mean 'Ron I like you' or 'Ron I love you'" he said not really sure how to take the news that she was telling him.

"Ronald you know exactly what I mean by it and stop acting like a jerk!"Hermione said almost to the point of tears.

"Hermione seriosely this time I have no idea what you mean."Ron said graping her hand that she knew he was actually trying to be sensitive.

"YES RON I LOVE YOU ARE YOU REALLY THAT SLOW!" Hermione said losing it. She knew she had no reason to but she was getting fustrated.

"Hermione, I love you too, but I wasn't sure if you did or not that is why I didn't say anything before. I am sorry." Ron said trying to be caring to the fact that she must have been really fustrated. He had a thought of what might make it all better but he was scared.

Ron slowly moved into kiss Hermione softly on the lips. He knew they had already but there was something different about this one it was kind of he didn't know, more official. Their kiss deepened and was more passionate. He wanted to stay like this forever but he knew there was still one more thing that he had to do. He backed away able to since the fact that Hermione didn't want him to. He turned around so that his back was to her. He pulled a long jewelry box out of his pocket, and turned around to Hermione.

"Hermione, I love you, would you do the honor of..."He thought he would let that hang there in the air for the moment. He got up and walked behind her, opened the box and but it in front of her. "and be my girlfriend." He said whispering into her ear.

Hermione looked into the box and was shocked to see this lovely golden locket with a small floral design on it that involved three flowers that were one simple jade stone and the leaves had to have been in graved on there. When she opened up she saw a picture of the two of them hugging during what she thought was Christmas break last year. She was looking at the picture and realized that it was a wizard picture and saw that it was when she kissed him on his cheek. Then she looked and saw that Ron had it in graved to were it said

_Even during these difficult time_

_I want you to know that I will always be here_

_and I love you_

Hermione smiled she knew that Ron had put a lot of thought into this.

"Yes Ron I would love to be your girlfriend."She said after she realized she hadn't given an answer.

"Hermione, if you look on the very back there is our initals." Ron said smiling when he saw the smile on her face.

"Thank you Ron. I can tell you put a lot of thought into this. But unfortuantly I think we should get back inside before your mom realized we went missing."She said planting a soft kiss on his cheek. "But first can you help me put on the necklace?"

"Um.. sure." He said just a little scared that he would get her hair stuck but thankfully there was no harm done.

When Ron finished putting the necklace on Hermione graped his hand in hers ass the walked back through the Burrow. When the got inside they were shocked to find that almost the entire Order was there, plus any Weasleys that had not been home.

"What is going on here that we all had to be here Minerva?" Mrs. Weasley asked the Professor McGonagall.

"Well I know that Harry had no intentions of returning to school in September, and I cannot speak for Miss Granger, and Mr. Weasley but I assume they didn't either. I have an offer to make if you three will agree to return to school." Professor McGonagall said.

"What is it?" Harry was the first to ask.

"Well I know about something that Dumbledore talked to you about before his untimely death Harry, and I agree to help you in what ever way I can and provide you with additional training for the four of you."She said.

"The four of us Professor?" Ron asked

"Yes Mr. Weasley, your sister will be involved in all of this just in case anything should come up." McGonagall answered.

"Well Professor, no matter how hard it may be to return to Hogwarts without Dumbledore there, I don't think this is an offer we can pass up." said Harry looking at the rest of the group to see surprised but happy looks on there faces. He knew he friends would be safer with the extra training so he thought there would be a better chance for them in the end, if the dealt with Hogwarts one more year. Then he looked at Ginny. It meant also that he got to spend more time with her hopefully.

"Well if it is going to be an afternoon of announcments I have one to make." said Ron, he looked down at Hermione and smiled. "Hermione and I are a couple. I finally got up the courage to ask her to be my girlfriend."

Every one was so happy for the two of them that they hadn't even seen Lupin walk in. Lupin walked over to Harry and said that they needed to talk privatley and as soon as possible. So Harry looked at Ginny gave her a kiss on the cheek and told her that he would be right back.

"What is it Lupin?" Harry asked when they got outside.

"It's your Aunt Harry. When I got there to talk to her I heard yelling and slapping so with out knocking i walked into your Aunt and Uncles house. I know I know it wasn't any of my business but Petunia has been my friend since childhood, and after you said that your Uncle emotionally abused her I wanted to check on her. Well it looks like he had been doing a whole lot of physical abuse since you left. It is so bad she has to were sunglasses in the house. Well I graped Petunia and brought her with me when i left. I talked to her and asked why she let him hit her, you want to know what her answer was 'Because I get this for choosing to leave the magical world' that is what she said. I told her that she could get a divorce and come back with me but the only problem is that she needs a place to stay until she can get her feet back on the ground." Lupin said.

"Wait what he did that oh my god well bring her here and we will see what we can do okay and I promise I will be nice."

"Oh Harry she also said to apologize to you for treating you so badly in the past and hopes you guys can start over."Lupin said.

"We will see what happens."

Harry went back into the house to cool down, but before he could every one asked him what the matter was. This is all he said.

"Well my Uncle his an abusive git and Lupin wanted her out of there and right know she is at The Three Broomsticks, so I told him to bring her here for a minute so we can figure out place for her to stay." Harry said.

"Well she will stay here of course.. wait are you telling me your aunt is a witch and has been denying it. Well if that is the case then she most diffenently will stay here and I will work on getting her used to using spells, charms, potions, etc." Mrs. Weasley said

"Thanks Mrs. Weasley. I appreciate it." Harry said with a smile on his face.

**A/N thanks for reading my story there is still more chapters to come but can you guys please review**

**thanks**

**laura**


	4. surprise attack

I don't own Harry Potter or any of the names associated with it.

When Harry went to the Three Broomsticks he was shocked to see his Aunt actually conversing with other witches and wizards. But he guessed it was people that she knew while she was still Petunia Evans. She actually looked happy. What had shocked him even more was the fact that when he went up to her she actually acknowledged that he was there.

"HARRY" She said, "I know it hasn't been that long since I saw you but you sure seem to have changed a lot. How have you been? I am sorry for any inconvenience I have but you or Mrs. Weasley in, but when Lupin came and told me I needed to get away from Vernon for my safety I had a hard time believing him. Over the next couple days after that I paid more attention to how Vernon treated me and I finally realized that Lupin was right. Then I realized that Dudley was no better then his father." Petunia was almost to tears, then she did something that she had never done before and hugged Harry.

"I am glad that you realized that. I would have told you sooner but i never thought you would believe me, you know with how our relationship had been in the past. But that is exactly that the past. Mrs Weasley will be worried if we don't arrive at the house soon. She most likely already has dinner done and on the table. Plus Ginny is probably worried also."

"Oh yes I almost forgot about your Ginny. Yes we might want to get to the Weasley's." she said. "Umm, you do know how to get there right?"

"Yes, I do. I have been going there for some time know." Is all that Harry said in reply.

They headed for Diagon Alley from the back of the Three Broomsticks, when they got in Harry had them make their way towards Fred and George Weasley's shop. From there they were going to use floo powder to get home. Then when they got there Harry realized that the Ministry was still watching the floo network and he didn't think they would like the thought of a Muggle being brought into the wizarding community. So Harry thought he would try something he just hoped it worked.

"Aunt Petunia, um there is just a little problem." Harry told her.

"What Harry, nothing to serious I hope."

"No not that serious but it does change our travel plans" He then told her what just five minutes ago he realized.

"Oh yea that does well if it helps at all I did learn how to apparate but it has been awhile. I think I can still do it I just have to think of the Burrow right." She asked

"Yea." Harry said, "How about you go first that way I will know right of the back that you get there."

"Okay." Then the next thing he knew is aunt was at the Burrow so he hoped. Then he apparated. He knew he was going to make it because he had been doing it several times a day since he got his license. When he got to the Weasley's he was relieved to see that his aunt had made it there in one piece. Just then he felt something jump on his back. When he turned he was only ecstatic to see that it was Ginny.

"Thank goodness you made it back I was so worried. When Fred and George said you hadn't shown up at the joke shop I was afraid that something had happened to you. Please Harry don't ever do that again." Ginny said almost coming to tears.

"Ginny nothing is going to happen to me I" just as Harry was about to finish his sentence he heard something, in a split second he decided it would be much smarter for them to get away from the window so he grabbed Ginny by the arm and pulled her closer to him and turned her away from the window just as a spell had came through the window. Harry turned to the window.

"EXPELLIUMUS" Harry screamed but he wasn't done yet. Once he knew that whoever the person outside was without their wand he screamed out "PETRIFY"

"Ginny stay here and get your dad and brother and tell them what happened. I am going to go see who is out there." Harry said running out the back door before Ginny could stop him.

"HARRY GET BACK HERE!"Ginny screamed

"Ginny what in bloody hell are you screaming about?" Ron asked as him and Hermione had entered from the front of the house because they were just getting home from their afternoon 'walk'

In a hurry to get help for Harry, Ginny told them what happened so fast that Ron almost didn't understand her but Hermione understood her perfectly fine. Guess it was because she would be the same way if anything had ever happened to Ron.

"Ron, she said that Harry and her where talking and all of a sudden he pulled her away from the window, right after that some one sent a spell through the window. Then he through back expelliumus, and petrify. Harry ran out telling her to get you and your dad. Now he is out there trying to see who is responsible for casting the spell and is out there all by himself." Hermione said slow enough for Ron to understand but fast enough that it didn't take to long to say.

"WHAT THE BLOODY HELL WAS HE THINKING! And what are we doing still standing in here. Wait just one second. DAD THERES TROUBLE IN THE BACKYARD WITH HARRY, OUR HELP IS NEEDED KNOW!"

Then Ron, Hermione, and Ginny ran out to see if Harry was okay, but they didn't see any one. Thank goodness it had been raining the past couple days because it made the ground muddy, that made it easier for them to see Harry's and a whole bunch of other people's foot steps. Ginny automatically began frantically looking for where they could have gone.

"It looks like they headed towards the broom shed." Hermione said.

When they got there they were shocked to see that Harry was actually surrounded by several people who looked like Death Eaters. Harry looked at them and at first he was happy to see them then he realized that he shouldn't have looked back at them because now the Death Eaters knew that his friends were here and he was sure they were going to go after Ginny, Hermione, and Ron. He wasn't sure what he was going to do to help them but he knew he had to do something. Then he realized that while he was spending time thinking of what to do the Death Eaters had changed their target, to Harry's friend. He was shocked that he could have possible been distracted. That is when he realized that Ginny was the main new target. "GINNY!"


	5. results of the attack

I do not own Harry Potter or any of the other characters used in this chapter

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Ginny!" Hermione and Ron both yelled after hearing Harry yell after her.

"Ron, Hermione stay here and keep as many of the Death Eaters distracted for as long as you can!" Harry yelled running by them. He knew there was only maybe ten but for some reason it felt like hundreds when some one you loved was in danger.

Harry wasn't quite sure what he going to do, but he knew he needed to do something. When he finally caught up with them, he was so worried about Ginny that the only thing he cared about doing was getting the Death Eaters wands away from them so they couldn't do anything to Ginny.

"EXPELLIUMUS!" Harry yelled. He knew that he had to do something else. The Death Eaters would try as fast as they could to get there wands back. If that happened then they would be right back where they had started. "ACCIO WANDS!" He heard Ginny yell as all the wands landed in her hands. _'Wow'_ Harry thought to himself, _'Why didn't I think about that.'_

"Harry snap out of it and quick, they are heading our way!" Ginny yelled to get his attention.

"Okay, I have an idea. On they count of three lets stun them." Harry said hoping this would work. He ran over to Ginny and grabbed her hand. "ONE…" Harry screamed, "TWO…THREE!"

"PETRIFY!" They both yelled at the same time.

Neither of them had seen so many people get stunned that fast. All the Death Eaters that had shown up at the Burrow where now out cold, but Harry and Ginny didn't know for how long.

"What is going on back here?" Mr. Weasley asked as he came around the corner. "Was just about to fight Malfoy when all of a sudden everyone bedsides Hermione, Ron and myself were on the floor." Lucius Malfoy had been taken to Azkaban two years ago but Voldermort had all the dementors on his side and so you can bet that Lucius Malfoy was let out almost as soon as he was put in.

"To tell you the truth, Mr. Weasley we don't know what just happened.All we did was stun them." Harry said.

"Oh, hmm, that is odd. Well what are we going to do with all these Death Eaters in my backyard? The Delacours are going to be here in an hour." Mr. Weasley said, more to himself then to Harry and Ginny.

"Dad, why don't you tie them up and take them back to the Ministry?" Ginny said.

"Good idea Ginny. I will call the Ministry for help." Mr. Weasley said looking around. "You guys go back inside and rest. Molly is so worried. She will calm down some knowing you are alright."

"Okay, Mr. Weasley." Harry said, wrapping his arm around Ginny's waist as they headed back to the house. He was glad that was over for now… he thought.

"Oh thank god, you guys are all right. What were you thinking going after them by yourself Harry?" Mrs. Weasley asked hardly slowing down to breathe.

"I didn't want them to get away. Plus I wasn't sure if they were going to attack again. Sorry for worrying you, I won't do it again." Harry said, knowing her attention would be distracted soon enough.

"Okay dear. Oh my look at the time, the Delacours will be here any minute. Sorry you guys have to deqal with company so soon. I know you guys most likely want to rest, but if you can put up with the Delacours for five minutes then you are free. This wedding is such a big ordeal I can't wait till it is over."

"Mrs. Weasley, it isn't going to be a problem that my aunt will be here for the wedding is it?" Harry thought he would ask know instead of later.

"No, no t is no problem at all. She is more then welcome." Mrs. Weasley said. She heard a noise out front and went to go see what it was.

The Delacours arrived and usually Harry didn't mind seeing Fluer but after today's events all Harry wanted to do was be alone with Ginny. He wanted to spend as much time with her as he could. But right in the middle of his thoughts about Ginny, Harry began to wonder what happened to his aunt. He hadn't seen her since she arrived.

"Mrs. Delacour, Mom, may Harry and I be excused? We have somethings we need to talk about. That is of course you can spare us." Ginny asked, bringing Harry back to reality. Ginny had been watching the clock for at least ten minutes. She could tell something was on Harry's mind and she wanted to find out what it was.

"Oh, yes dear you guys can go know. Have fun. Dinner will be ready in an hour, so make sure you clean up. Lupin, Moody, and Tonks will be joining us tonight, oh, and hopefully Charlie." Mrs. Weasley said.

"Okay thanks, mom, nice to see you again, Mrs. Delacour. Come on Harry lets go." Ginny said grabbing his hand.

Harry was glad to be out of there. They headed towards the garden. There was a fence that ran from the barn to the other side of the garden. That is were Ginny, and Harry stopped. Ginny stepped up onto part of the fence and threw her arms behind her to feel the slight breeze in her face. Harry thought about how free she looked at the moment. He couldn't remember if he had ever seen her look so… so… like she had no care in the world. That is when Harry wished he had his camera with him. That is when he had an idea. "Accio camera." He said under his breathe. When his camera got to him he snapped a picture as fast as he could not really sure how much longer she was going to stay like that.

"What was that?" Ginny asked, she didn't know Harry was taking a picture so the flash scared her.

"Sorry, I just had to take a picture. You looked so free and happy. I always want to remember that. You look so beautiful." Harry said as he put his camera in his pocket. Ginny was still standing by the fence looking out into the vast fields beyond the Burrow. Harry went up to her and places his arms around her as they looked out together. Ginny grabbed his camera and took a picture with both of them in it. This is what she always wanted to remember. Moments like this when it was just the two of them.

"Harry what where you thinking about back there in the house?" Ginny finally asked.

"Nothing, I was just wondering were my aunt is. I haven't seen here since we got home." Harry said. "Ginny, I love you."

"I love you too Harry." Ginny said almost a little worried that he said it so randomly. "Is something the matter?"

"No, I just wanted you to know. I have to no idea what is in store for us and it scares me. I want to take ever chance to tell you, I never want you to have any doubts about my love for you. I also want you to know that I no longer doubt your ability to take care of yourself. I was so scared today, I was afraid I was going to be too late and something terrible was going to happen to you. Ginny, I want you next to me through anything and everything that may come at us in the future." Harry said stepping closer to Ginny. He needed to be close to her so he knew she was there.

"I will always be by your side, and always have been." Ginny said. She stepped as close as she could to him. She never wanted him to doubt her.

Harry looked down at Ginny. The look in her eyes was one of someone almost in tears. Harry to his and put it slightly against her cheek. He lifted her face up just enough so he could place a soft intimate kiss on her lips.

"Harry, Ginny dinner is ready!" They heard Hermione yell.

"You know the only problem with living in a house that is always full of people is." Ginny said.

"No what is the problem." Harry said almost laughing at the way Ginny had asked the question.

"You never get anytime to private time." She said this as she ran slightly ahead of Harry trying to make him chase her. When Harry got up to her, he wrapped her in his arms and kissed her. This time the kiss was a little bit more passionate. They continued the rest of the walk to the house in silence just enjoying each others presence.

"Wow everyone is here." Ginny said as her and Harry entered the house. There was at least ten or fifteen dinner guest, from the look of it all members of the order. She went up to Tonks to give her a hug but didn't stay to long because se was in deep conversation with Charlie.

"Did we miss something?" Harry asked as Ginny made her way back over to him.

"Molly thought it would be nice to invite everyone over to celebrate all the good things that have happened today." Mad-Eyed Moody said.

"What all happened today that should be celebrated?" Harry asked.

"Well dear, you helped arrest some of the most wanted Death Eaters, Hermione and Ron are finally together. Everything is good between you and Ginny, Petunia has come back to us after many, many, years. We have the Delacours here safely, also we haven't lost anyone in over a week!" Mrs. Weasley said as she finished setting the table for dinner.

"Wow I guess there are things to celebrate!" Ginny said "Oh my, Harry did you realize that your birthday is in two days! Man I can't believe it is so soon."

"Yea, that means our letters should be arriving soon." Harry said. "This means a trip to Diagon Alley." Harry loved these trips and they were one o the things he looks forward to every year.

"If I allow you guys to go alone you must promise to be very, very careful." Mrs. Weasley said.

Harry didn't expect anything for his birthday. But Ginny wanted to get him something special. She figured it out just in time. Ginny was able to borrow money from her mom to take Harry and herself to a professional photographer.

"I wish I could have gotten more for you Harry." Ginny said when they went to the studio.

"No Ginny I love this it will be great having pictures done by a professional. You are very thoughtful." Harry said has he bent down to give her a kiss.

Harry and Ginny had a lot of fun with the pictures. They were in all different poses so they split the pictures up between them.

The next few weeks went by with out anything to exciting going on in them. Harry spend as much time with Ginny as he could. You never saw Ron or Hermione with out the other. But there was also a wedding to plan The wedding was set to happen on August seventeenth. This was to make sure there was some more time for Harry and them to hangout. They got there letters a couple days before the wedding. That is when Mrs. Weasley made the announcement that if the attack rate stays close to were it is know then they could go to Daigon Alley by themselves, on August twenty second.


End file.
